Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell (b. June 7, 1973) is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions (which is her specialty due to her intense passion and exceptional skill in the culinary arts), and scrying for lost objects or people. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Witch Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. One of Piper's finest skills. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they move so slowly that the object(s)/person(s) appear to be frozen in time. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that causes an explosion. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. Piper gained this power two years after the reawakening of the Charmed Ones. It is considered Piper's strongest and most used power. **''Deviation:'' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. **''Molecular Acceleration:'' The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. Other Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Piper temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. 'Abilities' Culinary Skills: Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Of all four sisters, Piper's appearance changes the least frequently and drastically. However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character changes. *'Hair:' For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Piper sports dark brown hair of a moderate length and bangs. She lets her hair grow and gets a slightly lighter shade. Piper continues to grow her hair and gets light brown highlights during her first pregnancy. The highlights wear off and she wears bangs again. Piper continues to grow her hair and has a loose curl on occasion. Piper lets her hair grow long and cuts it occasionally. *'Wardrobe:' Her fashion sense is conservative during her early twenties. As she grows older she starts to wear more feminine clothes as well as hair gloves on occasion. *'Make-up:' Piper wears little to no make-up. She keeps it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely. She only wears more make-up than usual for parties and other events. 'Personality' Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. She can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Witches Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Grey family Category:Warren family Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1973 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Characters